Another World: RWBY edition
by BladeofHell56
Summary: Naruto in the RWBY universe, but he's not alone this time. OC character, Harem, Godlike, M-rated(just in case)


**Another World: RWBY Edition**

**The same Another World Naruto, finding himself in an interesting new world, but here's the twist another dimension hopper finds himself in the RWBY world two, one that Naruto's very familiar with, so what happens when these two overpowered lunatics are on the same team? Total mayhem and anarchy.**

**Team NVMR (Nevermore, and obviously Naruto's the leader should e obvois both from the fact that he's the protagonist and the team name( in RWBY team names are made from it's members initials and the first letter is usually the leader), OC character, M-rated (just in case)**

* * *

Naruto was bored, oh so very bored, he had arrived in this world about a week ago and was in his 16 year old form, he had taken to gathering as much information as he could on this world and the world itself was pretty interesting, what with the evil organizations and monster infestation and all. He had some problems though

1. This world had a unique form of currency he hadn't seen and thus hadn't gathered before, so he was flat broke, he saw that there was a profession that allowed one to get payed for killing off those hollow looking animal things, and while he could probably get into there now after changing into an 18 year old but there's one thing.

problem number 2. the teams, and partners, I mean he's all for teamwork but from what he's heard the teams are completely spontaneous to the first years unless you knew someone before and teamed with them, he obviously knew no one, and he had no interest in ending up in a team of complete assholes. He supposed he could talk to one of the tenants in his mindscape but decided against it.

So here he was on a random tree branch in the woods, bored as fuck and contemplating his next move. He really wished for something to happen to give him a sign, or atleast catch his interest for the time being.

As soon as he thought this a portal opened up in the sky similar to one of his own dimensional portals and something shot out of it deeper into the forest.

_'...I'll have to have some thank you sex with Kami-chan next time I visit her' _ With that thought he shot into the forest where he saw the light hit.

Arriving at the landing sight Naruto saw the figure of a human being or at least a humanoid shrouded by dust inside a wide crater. And when the dust had finally cleared his eyes widened at what he saw. The figure on the other hand was staring up at him with equally wide eyes and a gaping jaw before it finally gathered itself enough to speak.

"N-Naruto?!"

"M-Menma?!"

Standing in the crater was a boy who looked just like him with only few differences, he hadn't taken to hiding his fangs or claws, his whisker marks were more pronounced on his face and his hair was black. He was also dressed differently as well. Like before Menma still chose to simply forgo wearing a shirt, his black and red arm warmers had been replaced by a pair of deadly looking red and black gauntlets(imagine Jin Kazama's gauntlets), his shinobi pants and shoes had been replaced with black cargo pants, and steel toed combat boots, and his favorite mask hung snugly on the right side of his face.

They stared at eachother dumbfounded for a bit longer before naruto grinned as a realization came to him, this was the answer to his team problem!

"Hey Menma!" he said snapping his counterpart back to reality

"How would you feel about killing monsters and getting paid for it?"

The dark grin that spread on Menma's face could make satan cower in fear...actually, it has made satan cower in fear, multiple versions of him at that.

Poor little Demon Lord.

* * *

"So you're saying that while in this school for grimm hunters and huntresses they put us in four man teams and you could deal with it better if a familiar face was on yours even if the other two members are assholes"

"Yeah, we may don't have to be partners but so long as we're on the same team I'm satisfied, so you in bro?" he said while extending a clenched fist.

Menma looked at it for a while before smiling and connecting his fist to Naruto's

"Yeah, I'm in bro"

With a grin Naruto got up from the table in the diner they were at

"Alright then let's go" Menma was about to get up as well when they heard a scream from outside, looking out the window they saw people running from a pack of beowolves that had come from the woods. The 2 looked out at the scene of panic before Naruto talked first.

"So up for a head start on that grimm hunting" he said as Menma counted out about 30 wolves before he looked to his 'brother' with a grin on his face

"Most kills wins?" Naruto's grin mirrored his own

"You're on" an with that they ran out of the store neither noticing that their eagerness at killing those wolves had caught the attention of a white haired man with glasses in green clothing, who was about to get up from his own table at the sight of the wolves. The man blinked at the sight of 2 nearly identical 16 year old boys charging full throttle into a pack of beowolves and begin slaughtering them with their bare hands.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday" Putting down his coffee he payed his bill and went outside to see that the wolves were already dead and the blond one was grinning victoriously on a pile of about 16 beowolf corpses as the black haired one with no shirt(how'd he get into the cafe anyways. AN: the wonders of sharingan :D) on the pile of 14 beowof corpses frowned while flipping him off.

He felt a smile come to his face as he went up to the two.

"My now wasn't that interesting?" he said gaining the boys' attention.

"Ummm no offense but, who are you old man?" said the black haired one

"My name boys, is professor Ozpin, and I have an offer for the two of you" He saw the blond one blink in recognition of the name and put his hand on the brunet's shoulder before he could talk.

"We're listening"

* * *

**This was only a short prologue chapter, other chapters are longer than this**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Post which RWBY members would best suit each the Uzumaki Namikaze brothers cause they're both getting 2 each**


End file.
